Sunny's Party
Made by GMDS Sunny had invited all her friends to a party. She said it was to celebrate Kinkajou's good grades at Jade Mountain Academy. A hut in the Rainforest was decorated with streamers made of vines with blooming, colorful flowers. Globes of fireflies hung from the ceiling, making colors dance on the walls. The room was bursting with all kinds of bright, friendly colors. Tables were laid out with all kinds of sweet fruits and even some meat. But, everyone but Sunny and Starflight were reluctant to come. Tsunami was a little uneasy around cheery, loving Sunny. Clay was going to teach some dragonets how to hunt. And Glory was busy because, well, she was a queen. But they didn't want to upset Sunny, because they loved her. Glory and Kinkajou were the first ones to come. Kinkajou was blinding pink and yellow with excitement and happiness, "Oh my goodness Sunny! This is so cool! Thank you!" Squealed Kinkajou, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Sunny," greeted Glory formally, "thanks for doing this for Kink, she's really excited as you can see." "Oh, it's no problem Glory! She's like the little sister I never had," Sunny said cheerily, looking after the dragonet with kindness. Just then Starflight arrived, with Clay behind him. Sunny bounded up and hugged Clay, then Starflight. "Thanks for coming!" After they greeted and the rest of the guests arrived, Sunny closed the doors and windows. "I just don't want bugs on the food," she excused herself. Outwardly, her grin was one of love and blind happiness, inwardly she was rewarding herself on how they didn't see her close metal locks on the doors and windows. Her plan was working. Stupid dragonets. There were chairs stationed all around the room, and, eventually, Sunny got all the guests -besides Starflight- to sit in one each. They suspected nothing, though Clay, Tsunami, and Glory were a little uncomfortable with it though. Sunny flicked her tail at Starflight. Clang! Clang! Clang! Click! Vrrrr! '' The chairs had melted into the wall, leaving metal wall behind them. The trapped dragons shrieked, but no one came. The chairs, as they melted, had formed clamps that pinned them to the walls. They couldn't even beat their wings. Glory was the first to recover. She was white, green, red, and black, all at the same time. "S-Sunny, Starflight! What happened?" She demanded, though her voice and her eyes gave away her terror. "Oh just a little contraption I enchanted, don't be scared, remember my father is an animus, so I can be one too!" "When did you find out?" Asked Clay, a tremor in his voice. "Oh, about, hmm, 3 months ago. Don't worry, I made something so I won't go insane. And gave Starflight a gift." Starflight ripped off the bandages around his head. His eyes were back! "Starflight!" Squeaked Fatespeaker, grinning, "you can see again!" "Yes, all thanks to Sunny." He looked warmly at her and Fatespeaker's smile melted like frost at dawn. "Oh." Fatespeaker muttered as Sunny smiled back. "So, uh, can you get us out now?" Asked Tsunami. "No, you just got here! We are going to have tons of fun, wont we Starflight?" Starflight nodded his agreement. "So much!" Disappering for a moment, Sunny returned pushing a metal cart covered by a cloth. She was grinning like a maniac. "Uh, whats in that Sunny?" Asked Kinkajou, trying to remain cheerful. "Oh, a little something." Sunny's face dropped the smile as she looked at Clay. He had been so nice to her. So she decided to end his life quickly. With a blink, Clay fell limp in his restraints, still. Ever so still. Terrifyingly still. Dead still. "CLAY!!!" Cried Glory and Tsunami. Tsunami flew into a rage. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SUNNY!!!" Tsunami roared as Glory stared blankly into the distance. Kinkajou broke down and wept. Fatespeaker, very quietly, said: "How could you do this Sunny?" "Simple," Sunny said in answer to Fatespeaker. "Your numbers came up, and, I had to be fair. You know, just because we grew up together doesn't mean I can't kill you all. Clay deservered to die peacefully. At least now I'll have my friends forever!" "F-forever?" "Yes forever!" Sunny giggled. "Corpses are much more fun than living, free-willed things, don't you think?" Fatespeaker did not think that. But she was wise enough to say anything. "Aww, come on, Glory! You know you will have a wonderful time!" "No, Sunny." Glory's eyes were filled with tears. "A wonderful time is the overstatment of the year. Watching friends die..." She shook her head. "At least make it fast." "No." "What!?" Glory's head snapped up, all tears gone. "I ''said, no. No Glory. NO. I want to have fun," Sunny seethed, "And I can't have fun if you don't last long. Feel the pain I suffered. FEEL IT!!!" "P-pain?" "Pain. The pain, my first enchantment caused to me." "What was it?" Tsunami asked, quietly. "A knife. I enchanted it to be the sharpest, most dangerous knife in all of Pyrrhia." Sunny smiled ruefully. "I was stupid enough not to specify for it to not hurt me. Of course it did. I healed the wound though, so none of you would suspect..." Her voice trailed off, a muffled buzzing of insects coming through the walls. Sunny slowly motioned at the walls. Fatespeaker, Tsunami, Kinkajou, and Clay's corpse (which was still chained to the metal) slowly turned and rotated into the wall. Glory's remained in place. Starflight had disappeared then reappeared, pushing a rattling cart in front of him. Glory was petrified but didn't say anything. Wise. ((WIP)) By GMDS Category:Canon Characters Category:Extreme Violence and Gore Category:Creepypastas and Fanfics